<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中译】比赛 by mikun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128375">【中译】比赛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun'>mikun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：威尔和汉尼正在看比赛。汉尼拔觉得他俩吵死了。就是个毛绒的短篇。<br/>这文是在火鸡和甜点之间的间隔写的，然后在快速买完过节用的树之后修改了一下。很短，但很毛绒。没有构思得太仔细。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【中译】比赛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062512">The Game</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica">Anica</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者：再次感谢Anica太太的授权，还有写出这篇有甜又暖的小短篇。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉尼拔▪莱克特一直以来都很享受感恩节。这是一个只需要美味食物和温馨陪伴的节日。这位医生以前更多的是只有美味的食物，但这对他来说从来都不是一个让人伤感的话题。有时候是几个关系亲密的友人陪伴的平静夜晚，但更多的是孤身一人的静夜。他喜欢那样。不管哪种方式，他的餐桌从来都不会空空如也。<br/>
他是多想念那样的时光啊。<br/>
电视机发出刺耳的声音，威尔不爽的叫声在走廊上，以及隔着墙都能听到。<br/>
“你一定要这么大声吗？”汉尼拔用洗碗布擦着手上的水，走进家庭活动室的时候问道。<br/>
“这是橄榄球赛。”威尔皱着眉说，仿佛这就能很好解释自己的行为。<br/>
“他们听不到你说话。”他告诉这位年轻人，确保自己的语气听上去很不高兴。<br/>
“他们可以感受到！”威尔调皮地冲电视机吼了一声，举起手上的啤酒瓶。<br/>
“是的！”汉尼也大叫一声，举起自己的根汁汽水。<br/>
汉尼拔试图给他俩一个严厉的眼神，但完全被无视了。<br/>
“我们会小声点的。”威尔一脸恩赐的笑容。“现在可以给我再来点啤酒吗？”<br/>
“我也是。”汉尼举起自己的瓶子。<br/>
汉尼拔交叉双手，用俯视的姿态看着他们。<br/>
“拜托了？”威尔甜美地问道，汉尼也模仿着问了一句“真的拜托了，爸爸？”<br/>
汉尼拔叹了口气，往厨房走去。他拿着两人的饮料回来了，一些家酿的啤酒和根汁汽水，正好碰见威尔整个人跳了起来，打翻了他们的爆米花，嘴里大声地欢呼。<br/>
“威廉！”汉尼拔对着他皱起眉头。“你把爆米花弄得到处都是了！”<br/>
“但袭击者队要赢了，”威尔对他露出了个夺人呼吸的笑容。“这意味着……”<br/>
威尔的声音小了下去，好让汉尼可以插进来说道。“牛仔队要输啦！”<br/>
“按你的说法，我相信这意味着什么？”汉尼拔觉得自己的额头出现了不悦的皱纹。“这不是把爆米花弄得到处都是的借口。”<br/>
汉尼至少还有点礼貌，看上去因为被爸爸说教了而不好意思地坐了下来。而威尔只是看上去更欢乐了。他把汉尼拔手上拿着的饮料放下，用力抓着他的手腕，把老男人拉了过来。<br/>
“今天是感恩节。你应该为自己的队伍欢呼，亲爱的。”威尔笑着说，看上去情绪有点高涨。“或者为和你的死对头队伍比赛的队伍加油。”<br/>
“你的供应被切断了。”汉尼拔眯着眼看向威尔。“没有啤酒了。”<br/>
“你需要放松。”威尔边说着边坐了下来，把汉尼拔拉到自己大腿上。“来，坐到爹地的腿上，我们一起看比赛。”<br/>
“威廉，”汉尼拔喘息了一下，脸颊有点泛红。“我还在煮东西。”<br/>
“有东西糊了吗？”威尔问。<br/>
汉尼拔还没来得及回答，就从威尔和他们儿子嘴里听到了一声呻吟，他们正在对着电视机发出嘘声。医生想趁他们注意力被分散的机会，逃回自己的厨房，但抱着他的手臂箍得更紧了。<br/>
“你想要去哪里？”探员问，他眼镜后面右侧的眉毛微微扬起。<br/>
“你不是应该对着电视屏幕大喊大叫吗？”<br/>
“我会的，”威尔笑着说，手指在对方裤子的线条上划过。“但我很怕你会用肥皂水给我洗嘴巴。”<br/>
“对于你制造的混乱，我肯定不会只做这个。”汉尼拔说，意识到自己没有做任何离开这个位置的尝试。他觉得自己的脸又烧了起来。<br/>
威尔发现了，轻声笑着，咬了咬男人的耳朵。他用自己满是胡茬的下巴沿着对方脸颊磨蹭。<br/>
牛仔队拿到了一个处罚，威尔在汉尼拔耳边大声地欢呼。老男人生气地站起来，对对方完全不阻止自己的行为，简直要失望透顶。<br/>
汉尼拔回到厨房去看火鸡和火腿做得怎样了。威尔要求有一个简单传统的晚餐，而这正是汉尼拔所给到的。他把配菜准备好，一些烤土豆，一个青豆炖锅菜，又查看了一下肉菜的情况，然后发现自己又回到了家庭活动室。<br/>
他在门口看到自己的爱人和儿子一起欢呼，一起因失望而叹气。他知道威尔不是体育运动的铁粉，但在感恩节这天，体育比赛对这个男人有不一样的含义。这是一场他可以和儿子一起分享的比赛。能和家人一起度过的一个休息日，没有任何案件可以打扰。今天的饭菜，虽然<br/>
威尔试图为儿子创造快乐的回忆。他希望汉尼以后想起节日都会带着自己所没有的怀念。汉尼拔还清楚记得失去家园之前，他和家人所一起度过的节日和生辰。它们都是一些快乐的场景，充满了归属感和爱。从他还是个年轻人开始，汉尼拔已经没再想起那些快乐的时光了。<br/>
威尔只是试图给他们儿子提供一些可以记住的东西。和爸爸们度过的一个感恩节，一起看球赛，对着屏幕大喊大叫。把周围弄得一团糟，做一个普普通通的小孩。<br/>
威尔注意到了汉尼拔的视线，戏谑一笑。“我这次又做什么了？”<br/>
汉尼拔走了过去，弯下腰，直到额头碰到对方的卷发。“你太安静了。我开始有点担心。”<br/>
威尔笑了笑，双手滑过汉尼拔的脖子，把男人拉回自己的大腿上。汉尼拔吻了他一下，作为提醒自己什么才是重要的谢礼。他的手滑进对方的头发中，有那么一阵子，亲吻变得有力而热烈。汉尼拔挤进威尔和汉尼之间，把小家伙放到自己的腿上。<br/>
“好了，甜心，为什么不向爸爸解释一下那些身上穿了过多护具的大块头在做什么呢。”汉尼拔把肩膀靠着威尔。“然后我可以教你什么才是真正的足球。”<br/>
“嘘。”威尔在他旁边大笑起来，汉尼认真地答应了。<br/>
最后，他们的队伍输了，火鸡在烤箱里的时间有点过长，但这些都不是汉尼长大后记住的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>